The Discovery
by isaacswolfsbane
Summary: Demelsa Cameron's life had been strange. On her 11th birthday, she finally finds out why.


**AN: **For the _Disney Character Competition._

**Tarzan;** A muggle-born finds out they're magic.

* * *

It was Demelsa's 6th birthday when she first knew something was different about her. She was in art class and she was annoyed because her picture just wasn't going right. It was her birthday and her picture she was painting for her mum just would not go right, that was so not fair. She decided to start again but it still wouldn't go right. This got her really frustrated, that's when it happened. One minute she was rearranging her paints, the next they were all over the classroom. Her teacher thought she threw them, but she knew she didn't.

* * *

When she was 8, Demelsa was on the swings at the park. Her best friend, Lisa, had dared her to go as high as she could and jump off. Not one to turn down a dare, she accepted. She started swinging and eventually got to a decent height. When she jumped off she expected to just fly for a metre or so and then land heavily. Instead she stayed in the air for a good five meters and landed gracefully at the bottom of the slide. Demelsa was only a little surprised; she'd wondered what else she could do since the paint incident. One look at Lisa told her it was not a good thing to try in public though so hastily went over to her and acted shocked.

* * *

The day after her 9th birthday her parents got a cat. Demelsa loved it immediately. She came home after school one day to find him on the floor and not looking well. Her parents told her to leave the cat alone, but Demelsa wouldn't listen. She went straight over to the cat and started stroking him and muttering about how he was a good cat and he would be fine. She was watching her hand as it happened; it very faintly glowed. About five minutes later her cat was back up on its feet and following her everywhere. No one could explain what happened and her parents decided he'd probably just had a stomach ache.

* * *

Demelsa tried from then on to be normal; she didn't want to scare anyone. It was working, until the day before her 11th birthday. She was playing in the front room, pretending to be a spy and following her cat around the room. Her mother put some food down for the cat at the other end of the room and he ran off to eat it. Demelsa, who hadn't realised, chased after him and bashed into the table where an expensive vase was perched. It started to wobble and the fell towards the floor. Demelsa, not wanting to upset her mum by breaking it, concentrated on the vase and somehow slowed the fall so that it came to a gentle rest on the floor and didn't leave a scratch. This left her mother very confused so she went to bed early that night.

* * *

The next day, there was a knock on the door. It was only half past 10 in the morning and they weren't expecting anyone. Her mother opened the door and Demelsa followed to a place where she was able to see who it was, she didn't recognise the woman at the door.

"Hello, I'm sorry to bother you, I'm Annalise Nott. Is your daughter in? I've come to talk to you both about her schooling next year," the woman said, she seemed nice enough.

"What do you mean her schooling? Are you from the High School?" Her mother asked, sounding defensive. She knew her mother didn't like letting strangers into the house so Demelsa went to solve the situation.

"Mum it's okay. You do know I'm not too fond of going to the High School next year. Can we please hear what she has to say?" Demelsa asked her mother, ready to play the birthday card if she needed to.

"Okay sweetie, but only because it's your birthday," Her mother gave in, after staring her down for a while, "Please come in, Annalise is it?"

"Yes it is," Annalise replied, "Thank you for letting me into your home. It is more to Demelsa I wish to speak. Please read this first," She said, handing Demelsa a letter which she tore open at once.

_Dear Miss Cameron,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Deputy Headmaster._

Demelsa looked up at Annalise after finishing the letter.

"I'm a witch?" She asked, a grin spreading across her face.

"You are," she replied, "I'm the Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts, I've been sent to explain to you all about Hogwarts and what you need. I know since you are a muggle this will all be brand new to you, did you ever have an inkling you were different?" Annalise asked her.

"I did, actually. I've had strange things happen to me since I was 6. I wasn't sure what was happening though so kept it to myself apart from the odd time I did something in front of my best friend Lisa accidentally. Will that be a problem?" Demelsa replied in a rush, the grin never leaving her face. Her mother, on the other hand, looked ready to faint.

"She's a… a witch?" Her mother asked faintly.

"Yes, she is. An extremely gifted one if what I hear is true. Please, take a seat Mrs. Cameron and I will explain everything to you," Annalise reassured her mother before turning back to Demelsa, "It doesn't matter that your friend Lisa saw you using magic accidentally, unfortunately I do not recognise her name so she won't be attending school with you next year. You aren't allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts once you start so you'll have to make sure you keep yourself in check when you see her, okay?"

"That's fine by me Annalise, or… should I call you Professor now?" Demelsa asked, confused.

"I think Annalise is fine for now, you will have to call me Professor once you start at Hogwarts though," She replied with a warm smile, "For now, I think we have to explain everything to your mother"

At this Demelsa turned to her mother and started to explain everything that had happened to her. _A witch, _she thought_, I'm a witch! _Demelsa had never been happier.


End file.
